A Long Lost Friend
by beautiful lady kagome
Summary: Full summary inside!


It is based in New York. Kagome Higurashi is a famous singer and dancer and Inuyasha Taiko is a famous actor. Their paths crossed with they were in middle school when Kagome and Inuyasha were best friends. Then Inuyasha's family decided to move to LA so Inuyasha could excel in his acting career. All of a sudden, 6 years later, her childhood friend Sango noticed that Inuyasha was coming to New York to shoot a movie. Will Kagome be able to be reunited with her middle school friend and if she do, will she fall in love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I never have but I hope to someday. smiles

A Long Lost Friend

Chapter 1: Announcement of a new movie being filmed in NYC.

"Kagome!" called her friend Sango. Sango had long brown hair in a ponytail and she was Kagome's manager and best friend.

"What is it this time Sango?" asked a frustrated Kagome. Kagome was a famous singer and dancer in New York City.

"Guess what? There's going to be a movie filmed in New York starting new week! Guess who's the star?" asked an excited Sango. You would think since Sango was around famous people a lot that she would get used to it but she always got excited about little things.

"Who?" asked an annoyed Kagome.

"Inuyasha Taiko!" exclaims Sango knowing that Kagome was friends with Inuyasha in middle school because Sango was friends with Kagome since elementary school.

"Really? Give me that." Kagome grabs the magazine Sango was looking at.

Kagome reads it aloud. "Inuyasha Taiko is coming to town to film his new movie 'A Long Lost Friend' with his co-star, Kikyou Starr. They plan to start filming next week. We asked Inuyasha what the movie is about and he said, 'It's about a girl and a guy that are friends when they were younger. Then they get separated. They don't end up meeting back up for another 6 years. When they first meet up, they don't recognize each other but after a couple of times of seeing each other they realize they both missed each other very much.' It sounds like this movie is going to be a good one. Maybe it will be his best performance yet."

Kagome looks at the article shocked. "Sango, don't you think it's a coincidence that I haven't seen Inuyasha in 6 years and all of a sudden he appears in New York?"

Sango shrugs. "I don't know Kagome. Strange things happen all the time."

Kagome sighs. "I did miss him."

Sango smiles and changes the subject. "Why don't you get ready for your interview with Teen People?"

Kagome nods. "Okay Sango. After all, this is my first time and I want to make a good impression." (A/N: Kagome just completed her first album called 'Every Heart' after her first single and no I don't own the song.)

Kagome gets ready for the interview and gets into the limo to go to the interview with Sango.

At the Interview

Kagome waits patiently for the interviewer to come.

"I'm sorry Miss Higurashi that I'm late. I just finished an interview with Inuyasha Taiko. I hope you forgive me." says Minako (A/N: I know I stole that from a Sailor Moon character but I can't think of any other names. disclaimers the name There, you happy? Geez.)

"By the way I'm Minako." She says.

"Hello Minako, you already know me. It's okay about the interview." Says Kagome.

"Oh, thank you Miss Higurashi." Minako says gratefully.

"Oh, you can call me Kagome, Minako. No reason to be formal." Kagome says.

"Okay, let's start the interview." Minako says.

"Okay, I'm ready." Kagome tells Minako.

"Okay, Kagome. What is the name of your CD?" Minako ask.

"The name of my CD is 'Every Heart' after one of the songs on the CD."

"Okay." Minako jots some things in her notebook. "I heard that you are shooting your music video for 'Every Heart' next week. Is that correct?"

"That's correct Minako. I plan to shoot it next week."

"Okay. Kagome, are you interested in anyone special?"

"Ummm. Not really. I'm too busy to really be able to be in a relationship until it was like someone from the record label or something."  
"Oh come on Kagome. Everyone has someone special in their life."

"Well, I did but I don't know if he remembers me anymore so I gave up on that a long time ago."

"Okay. There's a rumor that you want to start acting, is that true?"

"Yeah, sorta. I want to start acting so people don't know me as only a talented singer but a talented actress too. My dream was always to be on Broadway someday."

"That sounds cool. Do you feel that you're a role model to younger girls?"

"I like to think that I am because girls need positive role models nowadays."

"Okay, that's it Kagome." Minako gets up and shakes Kagome's hand. "Thank you Kagome for spending your time for this interview."

"It's no problem at all Minako. I really should get going. I have to go to an outfit fitting for stuff for my music video." Kagome waves to Minako. "Bye!"

"Bye Kagome." Minako waves back. "Good luck with your career."

Outside of the Teen People building

Sango is on her cell phone when Kagome comes out. "Yeah, we're on our way Yuka. She just finished her interview." Sango motions Kagome to get in the limo. Kagome does what Sango tells her to. Sango gives off the phone with Yuka.

"How did the interview go?" ask Sango.

"It went pretty well. She was a little late though because she had an interview with Inuyasha before me." Kagome explains to Sango.

"Oh, I see. That explains why Inuyasha was leaving soon after you went in." Sango says.

"You didn't say anything to him, did you?" Kagome asks curiously.

"No, I didn't Kagome. Calm down."

Kagome has her fitting and goes home and listens to her new CD. Sango is over since she lives with Kagome.

On the Other Side of Town At the Plaza

Inuyasha notices Kikyou is reading some magazine. "What are you reading Kikyou?"

"Oh, I'm reading about this new girl that sings. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. I've never heard of her. Have you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha heard that name and suddenly remembers a girl she was his best friend from middle school. "It sounds familiar but who knows. You know the entertainment industry."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. She looks almost like me though but I'm prettier. Don't you think Inuyasha?"

"Yes Kikyou, you are." Inuyasha kisses Kikyou on the cheek but he doesn't mean what he said as usual.

Kikyou smiles and walks off to the other room and as Kikyou does that Inuyasha reads the article about Kagome doing a music video next week and he tries to see if he can go to the set seeing that he is famous. He decided to bring her new CD and listens to it when Kikyou isn't around.

"I can't believe she became a singer. I didn't even know that she could sing." Inuyasha says to himself.

That's chapter 1. Stay in next time for Chapter 2! Review please!


End file.
